fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Turavi
Turavi (トゥラビ, Turabi) are a unique race of embodiments and personifications of concepts and ideas, a rare Magic Phenomenon that results in a high concentration and chain reaction of certain elements to give birth to incredibly powerful beings that represents concepts of the world, no matter how abstract or loose. This makes Turavi an incredibly diverse and unpredictable existence, that can be quite literally anything. Description Turavi are born from an over abundance of a concept's "presence", typically in areas rich with magic power, where it would have the most effect. However, in modern time, Turavi have become extraodinarily rare, almost non-existent, yet the few who exist still have a significant presence. Turavi come in three different categories. Idea An "Idea" '(念, ''Nen) is a non-sentient Turavi, born from an individual source, not unlike the Concept variant, who are an all-encompassing, collective embodiment of a single concept, and the only ones whom exist. Several Idea who embody something similar can exist, unlike the concept, and are individually unique. They born when an individual's emotions or thought process intensifies, combined with an over exertion of their magic power, which gives birth to a new power, typically attached or related to their primary magic, or just an all-new power. It is comparable to Absolution, only less focused and without any "evolutionary" process to it. These Ideas are non-sentient, and infact draw from the individual's own perception of said idea that gave birth to the Turavi, thus whatever sentience or personality they may appear to have, it, in reality, will only be the individual's own personality and views speaking through it. Compared to the other Turavi, Idea are more common, but still exceptionally rare, due to the circumstances of their birth. Concept The '''Concept (概念, Gainen) are also known as the "true" Turavi, the ones whom are fully sentient, fully represent and encompass an entire concept, as it is viewed from all different points. They are born when an over abundance of a "concept" is present, no matter how intangible or loose, all the different viewpoints that exist in one point, or throughout all the world and time, and are born from pure magic, as the phrase "magic is alive" holds true. The Concept born Turavi are incredibly rare, but also extremely powerful, with their personalities and power embodying every aspect of their respective concept. Their appearances also tend to reflect it exceptionally well. A single Turavi is said to encompass the "power of a hundred Mages", as they are meant to embody the different viewpoints that exists of their respective concepts, which extends to their power. As living embodiments of concepts, the Turavi biology is bizarre at best. They do have internal organs, but the placement is never identical, as they can freely control their bodies, which are made purely out of Eternano, in a similar vain to the Etherious. They don't require nutrition, but can choose to eat and drink, simply for self-satisfaction as opposed to actual survival needs. They do possess blood, yet it is a bright azure, in comparison to the red color of human or animal blood, said blue being liquified and compressed magic power, which can infact empower mages, making Turavi blood a value of sort. They don't possess a functioning society or culture, as they are very few, yet do know of each other. The strongest Turavi in existence are Daeva Brahma, the Turavi of Heaven, and Exalt Rakshasa, the Turavi of Hell, both whom are also believed to be among the first, and oldest Turavi to date. Angels The Angels (天使, Tenshi) are an unorthodox type of Turavi, being of the Concept type, yet what makes them odd is the fact they are Turavi who were willingly created by Daeva Brahma, te Turavi of Heaven, both after hearing of the stories of angels from the human race, as well as part of being the embodiment of Heaven and divinity, seeing as it would be appropriate to have Angels by his side. As such, the Angels Daeva Brahma created are an amaglamation of all the hundreds of different stories he's heard and accumulated of them, making their appearance vary from one another, with powers that may look identical, but also differentiate between one another. The Angels are effectively Daeva Brahma's personal army, all whom are on the same level as the average Turavi, while others are exceptionally powerful for their kin. They remain virtually identical to other Turavi from then on, with some minor differences existing between them, mostly a result of being a creation of Daeva Brahma, as opposed to "naturally born". Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Force Trivia *The name "Turavi" comes from the "creatura", latin for "creation", and "vi", latin for "force". *The author decided to make the Turavi race after creating things such as Face of Madness, and planning other personifications in the same sense. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races Category:Race Category:Magic Phenomenon